A fastening system of this type conforming to the prior art is disclosed in WO 2009/097950 A1. Such fastening systems serve to secure sheet-type panels in predefinable locations, for example, to conceal unattractive areas with a laminated veneer. They may also be used for thermal and sound insulation. For example, panel-type covering components may be used in automotive engineering to cover large areas of sheet metal parts as automotive body components. Loading doors, for example, may be the body parts, although body floors and roofs may also be involved. In addition to the automotive field, such fastening systems may also be used in railroads, ships and airplanes, where comparable problems must be solved.
The fastening system permits a detachable connection between the covering component and another component. Technical equipment inside the other component, such as cables, air conditioning ducts, electronic control systems, etc., may be readily accessible as needed, by removing the covering component from the other component having the respective technical equipment. The removal is accomplished by disengaging the hook-and-loop fastening parts, i.e., releasing the hook-and-loop fastener connection. In an effort to ensure secure fastening of the covering components, hook-and-loop fasteners today are designed with high holding forces. Although this design ensures the required reliability of the fastening, problems may occur in removing the components because of the high holding forces. In unfavorable cases, this problem may result in detachment of the spacer body from the covering component when the holding forces of the engaged hook-and-loop fastening parts are stronger than the holding force in effect between the fastener of the spacer body and the covering component.